Karaoke
by Kitty H.R
Summary: Los chicos están en un Bar y es noche de Karaoke, por lo que deciden mandar a cantar una canción a cierto rubio, con la que se siente muy identificado... Mi primer SongFic! No sean muy malos *puchero*... Pero me sirven críticas constructivas -.- Pasen a leer! .
1. La Primera Victima

Craig, Tweek, Damien, Pip, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny y Butters se encontraban en un Bar, era una noche de Viernes, por lo cual habia Karaoke, al darse cuenta de esto, quisieron mandar a alguno a cantar y decidieron que Kenny iba a ser su primera víctima- Disculpe- saludó Damien a la mujer encargada del Karaoke- Despues de esta chica puede llamar a Kenny McCormick?

-Claro!- le contestó la mujer con una sonrisa- Qué canción?- Damien le susurró la canción al oído y ella soltó una carcajada- Esta bien, espera a que lo llamemos.

-Gracias- dijo alejándose.

-Y bien?- preguntó Craig cuando llegó a la mesa

-Luego de la chica sigue Kenny- contestó Damien.

-Bien! Que canción le pusiste?- preguntó Kyle. Damien le hizo una seña de que se acercaran y les susurró el nombre de la canción- No podías ponerle mejor canción!

-Le queda perfecta!- exclamó Stan

-GAH! Ahi viene- se alarmó Tweek.

Kenny llegó con las bebidas- Ok aqui está todo- todos le sonreían misteriosamente- Que pasó?- se asustó

-Nada- contestó Butters chocando sus nudillos.

-Espero- dijo Kenny sentándose.

_-So call me maybe!- _terminó de cantar la chica.

Damien comenzó a darle rápido palmadas a Craig en la mano, emocionado, ya que seguía Kenny, todos estaban sonriendo exageradamente- Que está sucediendo!?- se asustó Kenny.

-Un aplauso a Mariana por cantar Call Me Maybe!- dijo la presentadora- Ahora sigue... Kenny McCormick!

Kenny quedó boquiabierto, pero se dirigió al escenario- Me voy a vengar!- amenazó.

Comenzó la música y Kenny estalló en carcajadas al escucharla- Van a ver!- gritó, luego dió dos aplusos y comenzó a cantar- _When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly... I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah... This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control, It's real fool with the big F o They like bruce lee rock at the club..._- empezó a reir mientras la máquina decía el coro

_Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out _

_-When I walk in the spot, this is what I see... Everybody stops and they staring at me_- baja del escenario y se acerca a la mesa de sus amigos-..._ I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it- _se sube a la mesa

_-I'm sexy and I know it (x2)- _cantó el público y Kenny comenzó a mover las caderas de atras hacia adelante.

_-When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up...-_ se baja de la mesa-_ When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks...-_ se acerca a una mesa donde habian chicas conversando-_ This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go...We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous... No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced WAH!- _se dirige hacia el escenario

_Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out _

_-When I walk in the spot, this is what I see... Everybody stops and they staring at me... I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it! _

En eso llega cierto pelinegro y lo empuja- _I'm sexy and I know it (x2)- _canta moviendo las caderas de atras hacia adelante.

-CRAIG!- gritó Kenny levantándose del piso mientras el público apludía y reía como loco-_ Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah!- _lo confrontó con las manos detras de su cuello y moviendo las caderas

_-Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah!-_ cantó Craig imitándolo.

-_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah yeah!-_ cantaron a coro.

_-I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!- _cantó Kenny con el puño en alto mientras desfilaba sensualmente en el escenario, junto con Craig.

_Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out_

__Comenzaron a bajar hasta el piso y volver a subir, como todos unos profesionales, pero al final Craig cayó sentado y Kenny cantó, alejándose- _I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT... _

-WOOOOWWW!- gritaba el público- Eso, Kenny!- decían.

-Eso no se vale!- dijo Craig levantándose del piso y dirigiéndose a su mesa, Kenny se acercó y habló con la mujer encargada, los chicos miraban nerviosos, de un momento a otro la mujer señaló a Damien y Kenny lo volteó a ver, luego miró un libro en donde estaba la lista de canciones, sonrió y le susurró algo a la mujer, la cual asintió y le hizo una seña de que luego que cante otra chica seguía la persona que él había dicho... Kenny sonrió y se devolvió con sus amigos. Damien lo miraba temeroso- Jaja...- rió Kenny.

**Tururú! .-.**

**No soy muy buena con los SongFics U-U pero vale la pena intentarlo... Cuál será la canción que cantará ***? Quien es mas sexy: Craig o Kenny? Por que estoy haciendo tantos fics al mismo tiempo?! Bueno eso es porque ayer me atacó la Señorita Inspiración ^-^ y yo voto por Craig ._. (me gustan pelinegros!) Ustedes?**

**XOXO!**


	2. Directo Al Corazón- Miguel Ríos

-Bien!- dijo la mujer- La siguiente persona en cantar será...- Damien ya estaba esperando oir su nombre, pero- Phillip Pirrut!

-QUÉ?!- exclamaron los de la mesa, excepto Kenny

-Pero si fué Damien el que te puso a bailar esa canción!- se defendió Pip, Kenny lo llamó y le susurró algo al oído, Pip sonrió

-Me debes una- le advertió, dirigiéndose al escenario.

Comenzó la música y Pip sonrió- _Viste de negro, piensa de blanco- _señala a Damien_- cierra los bares, nunca es culpable, no tiene celos, no tiene dueño, él es la ruta, de la aventura... De madrugada! Reina de copas! Sota de espadas!... Tiene sonrisa de MonaLisa, detrás del antifaz..._

_-Él es el brujo de Blancanieves!- _cantó Pip junto al público_- de su manzana probar no debes! Porque dispara siempre... Directo al corazón- _se tocó el pecho-_ como el primer amor, directo al corazón, como el primer amor...- _Damien frunció el ceño y rió levemente.

-_Es la locura y es la ternura- _cantó solo Pip_- Nube sin cielo, ave de paso, huye del miedo-_ se acercaba coqueto a Damien-_ siendo su espejo, no tiene dudas, pide la luna... De madrugada! Sota de copas! Reina de espadas!...-_ le agarró el rostro a Damien y lo movió de un lado a otro, luego lo soltó-_ Con su sonrisa de MonaLiza, detrás del antifaz..._

_-Él es el brujo de blancanieves!- _cantó Pip junto al público, de nuevo_- de su manzana probar no debes! Porque dispara siempre...-_ Craig y Kenny simulaban disparar una flecha por el arco_- Directo al corazón, como el primer amor, directo al corazón, como el primer amor! Wo ow ow!_

_-Directo al corazón!- _cantó el público.

Pip bailaba en el escenario_- De madrugada hombre de mil claves, hombre de una llave, con su sonrisa de MonaLisa, detras del antifaz...- _Damien sonreía_- Directo al corazón, como el primer amor, directo al corazón- _Craig y Kenny volvieron a simular disparar una flecha_- como el primer amor! Como el primer amor! Uh ow ow! Como el primer amor! Directo al corazón!_

_-Directo al corazón!- _cantaron Craig y Kenny_- Uuh uh uh uuhhh!_

-Estas loco, Kenny- rió Damien, mientras Pip se acercaba.

-Y bien?- preguntó

-Wow!- aplaudieron levemente los otros

-El Brujo de BlancaNieves- repasó Craig

-No molestes!- le dijo Damien.

-Yo le quiero dedicar una canción a Tweek- dijo Kenny, ganándose una mirada asesina de Craig y un...

-GAH!- por parte de Tweek.

-Tranquilo, no es romántica y te será de mucha ayuda!- lo calmó Kenny- Luego de este chico voy yo- dijo.

-NGH! Espero que si me sirva de ayuda GAH!- dijo Tweek.

-Te servirá tanto que deberías apuntar lo que te voy a cantar- rió Kenny, mientras era observado por Tucker.

**Les apuesto lo que quieran a que ustedes no conocían esa cancion :B Es que es muy vieja, pero ayer la escuché en el radio y cuando dijo "Viste de Negro.." BUM! Apareció Damien en mi mente, ademas siempre quise hacer un SongFic, aunque me estoy dando cuenta que no es lo mío .-.**

**Eeeennn Fin! Reviews? Plis! *se quita el sombrero y hace los ojos del gato con botas***

**XOXO! **


	3. Pastillas para No Soñar- Joaquín Sabina

-Kenny McCormick... De nuevo!- llamó la mujer.

-Soy famoso!- gritó Kenny en camino al escenario- Esta canción se la dedico a Tweek, ya que pienso que le será de MUCHA ayuda...

Comenzó la música y los que la conocían y conocían a Tweek comenzaron a reir, ciertamente era una canción a la cual el rubio paranóico podía darle provecho...

-_Si lo que quieres es vivir cien años. No pruebes los licores del placer. Si eres alérgico a los desengaños. Olvídate de esa mujer. Compra una máscara antigás, Manténte dentro de la ley. Si lo que quieres es vivir cien años... Haz músculos de cinco a seis!- _Kenny empezó a caminar hacia Tweek- _Y ponte gomina que no te despeine- _le puso una mano sobre su cabello y se lo despeinó, aun más de lo que estaba- _El vientecillo de la libertad._ _Funda un hogar en el que nunca reine, más rey que la seguridad._ _Evita el humo de los puros,_ _Reduce la velocidad- _se alejó- _Si lo que quieres es vivir cien años, vacúnate contra el azar_- simuló una inyección en su brazo y Tweek empezaba a tomar nota de esas "grandes ideas" que le daba Kenny para vivir 100 años- _Deja pasar la tentación. Dile a ese chico que no llame más- _señaló a Craig, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido, Tweek asintió- _Y si protesta el corazón_. _En la farmacia puedes preguntar:_ _¿venden pastillas para no soñar?!...- _bailaba al ritmo de la música mientras los chicos apludían- _Si quieres ser matusalén, Vigila tu colesterol. Si tu película es vivir cien años, No lo hagas nunca sin condón- _lo rodeó con un brazo por los hombros- _Es peligroso que tu piel desnuda. Roce otra piel sin esterilizar- _soltó a Tweek y señaló a Craig, el cual le iba a dar su merecido puñetazo, pero Kenny se alejó corriendo- _Que no se infiltre el virus de la duda. En tu cama matrimonial. Y si en tus noches falta sal, Para eso está el televisor- _señaló a Tweek, en forma de advertencia, el cual asintió- _Si lo que quieres es cumplir cien años... No vivas como vivo yo!- _se señaló a sí mismo y todos estallaron en risas...

Luego cantó con el público excepto Craig que estaba enojado y con el ceño fruncido- _Deja pasar la tentación. Dile a ese chico que no llame más. Y si protesta el corazón, En la farmacia puedes preguntar:_- le pasó el micrófono a Damien, el cual cantó

-_Señorita, por favor!_

Todos volvieron a cantar- _¿Venden pastillas para no soñar?! Deja pasar la tentación. Dile a ese chico que no llame más. Y si protesta el corazón, En la farmacia puedes preguntar:_

_-Señorita, porfavor!_

_-Venden pastillas para no soñar!? Deja pasar la tentación. Dile a ese chico que no llame más. Y si protesta el corazón, En la farmacia puedes preguntar: Venden pastillas para no soñar!?- _cantó Kenny desesperadamente

-_Deja pasar la tentación!-_ cantaron a coro, Kenny bailaba en el escenario y todos aplaudían- _Y si protesta el corazón, En la farmacia puedes preguntar: Venden pastillas para no soñar!?-_ continuó junto al público- _Deja pasar la tentación! Dile a ese chico que no llame más. Y si protesta el corazón, En la farmacia puedes preguntar: Venden pastillas para no soñar!? Deja pasar la tentación! Dile a ese chico que no llame más. Y si protesta el corazón, En la farmacia puedes preguntar: Venden pastillas para no soñar!?-_ el lugar se llenó de aplausos y cuando Kenny bajó del escenario

-Gracias, Kenny!- dijo Tweek abrazándolo.

-AAAWWWW!- exclamaron todos y Kenny correspondió al abrazo, mientras un MUY celoso Craig lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Tampoco lo tienes que tomar tan literal- advirtió el pelinegro.

-Hum... Por qué será que Craig quiere que Tweek no lo tome tan literal?- se burló Damien

-Oh! Tu cállate! Ni siquiera has cantado! Yo por lo menos canté una parte en Im Sexy and I Know It!

-Y yo canté: _Señorita, porfavor! _

-Ay! Eso no cuenta!- interrumpió Pip.

-Tu de qué lado estás?- le preguntó el ojirrojo.

-De la Justicia!- dijo Pip levantando el puño

-Eso, Pip! Asi me gusta! Bien!- le apludieron los demás.

En eso entró cierta pelinegra junto a sus amigas, llamando la atención de cierto pelinegro- Wendy...- susurró Stan.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a la muchacha- Algun día tendrás que enfrentarla!- le dijo Cartman.

-Tiene razón- dijo Kyle- Sabes qué? Deberías hacerlo ahora!

-Qué?!- se asustó Stan.

-Si, puedes cantarle una canción- dijo Butters, el invisible Butters...

-Butters tiene razón- apoyó Craig.

-Tienen razón, ya sé que canción le voy a cantar...- dijo Stan


	4. La Guerra Comenzó

-Bien, Stan! Mátala, asesínala! Cobrale todo lo que nos ha hecho!- dijo Kyle de repente, todos lo miraron- Digo a TI, lo que te ha hecho, A TI

-No lo sé, chicos- dijo Stan- No quiero hacerle daño... En parte es mi culpa que hayamos terminado y ahora esté saliendo con Token...

Todos suspiraron con indignación- Bien, cántale lo que tu quieras- interrumpió Damien.

-Si, eso voy a hacer- dijo dirigiéndose al escenario.

-Por qué le dijiste eso?!- regañó Kyle.

-Si él canta lo que sea que vaya a cantar, Wendy seguramente va a contraatacar con una canción peor y él tendrá que cantarle una todavia peor... Y gana Stan- explicó.

-...

-...

-Yo creo que es una buena idea- dijo Craig

-SI!- asintieron los demás todavía sin entender completamente el plan del pelinegro.

Comenzó la música...

-Oh no...- dijo Damien...

-_Hay un dicho, no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que lo pierde... Te vi llorar! Viviste la monotonía... Y te escuchaba hablar! Pero era él quien te entendía- _se acercaba a Wendy- _Y me robo ese tesoro de duende, y ahora comprendo el valor. Que no se tapan los defectos con pretextos, y en cambio siento rencor... Ay! ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto, por tener lo que fue mio, aunque el culpable he sido yo. Que hoy lo considero un enemigo, lamentando la perdida, en la batalla por tu amor- _le agarró la mano- _Recarcale que no duermo de noche, imaginando que en el sexo, él te devora con pasion- _Damien pegó su cabeza contra la mesa- _Me falta valentia para admitirle, que a tu lado fui un chiquilo, y su hombria supero. Agregale que hoy yo me revelo, embidiose y egoista, impulsivo sin control. Creer que yo era el unico, que tu amarias que estupido. Fulano con el premio y yo el perdedor- _se alejó- _Lo vi llegar! Y no pense que importaria. Y te empezaba a conquistar!_ C_onvirtiendote en mi enemiga... Y me robo ese tesoro de duende, y ahora comprendo el valor. Que no se tapan los defectos con pretextos, y en cambio siento rencor... Ay! ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto, por tener lo que fue mio, aunque el culpable he sido yo. Que hoy lo considero un enemigo, lamentando la perdida, en la batalla por tu amor. Recarcale que no duermo de noche, imaginando que en el sexo, él te devora con pasion... Me falta madures para admitirle, que a tu lado fui un chiquilo, y su hombria supero. Agregale que hoy yo me revelo, embidiose y egoista, impulsivo sin control. Creer que yo era el unico, que tu amarias que estupido. Fulano con el premio y yo el perdedor..._

La gente apludió y Stan se dirigió a sentarse en su mesa- Bueno, lo intentaste- sonrió Kyle.

-Damien estaba muerto de verguenza- interrumpió Craig- En la parte que decía...

-Bueno! No, no, no estamos en eso!- lo interrumpió Damien. Volteó a ver a la mesa de Wendy, la cual se veía discutiendo algo con sus amigas, luego se levantó y se dirigió al escenario...

-Lo siento, Stan- comenzó Wendy- Pero... _I remember when we broke up the first time, saeing this is, and had enough, it's like We haven't seen each other in a month When you, said you, needed space, what? When you come around again and say "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me" remember how that lasted for a day? I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you... Oooh we called it off again last night But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you..._

_-We...- _cantó junto al público- _Are never ever ever ever getting back together. We are never ever ever ever getting back together! You go talk to your friends talk. And my friends talk to me. But we are never ever ever ever getting back together!_

_-Like ever...- _cantó ella, acercándose a Stan- _I'm really gonna miss you picking fights. And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right. And you, will hide away and find your piece of mine with some indie record that's much cooler than min... Oooh you called me up again tonight. But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you We are never ever ever ever getting back together. We are never ever ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends talk. And my friends talk to me. But we are never ever ever ever getting back together!_

_-Ooh uh uh uh uh! Yeah! Ooh uh uh uh uh! Yeah! Ooh uh uh uh uh! Yeah! Ooh oh ow!_

_ I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever-_ se sentó en la mesa- _And I used to say "Never say never"... Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you And i'm like, I mean, I mean this is exhausting, you know. We are never getting back together, like ever...- _se bajó de la mesa de un salto- _NO!_ _We are never ever ever ever getting back together. We are never ever ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends talk. And my friends talk to me. But we are never ever ever ever getting back together!_

_-Not getting back together. We...! Oh! getting back together- _cantaron las chicas desde la mesa.

-_You go talk to your friends talk. And my friends talk to me. But we are never ever ever ever getting back together...- _sonrió, dejó el micrófono y se fué a su mesa.

-Que perra!- dijo Kyle

-Kyle!- lo regañó Stan.

-Wendy quiere pelea!- dijo Eric.

-Y se la vamos a dar!- opinó Kyle.

-Noooo... Déjalo así- suplicó Stan.

-No! Estoy suficientemente tomado para acabar con mi dignidad con tal de hacerte sonreír- dijo Kyle, dirigiéndose al escenario.

**Las canciones que cantaron son:**

**El Perdedor- Aventura.**

**We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together- Taylor Swift**

**.-. Cuál canción cantará Kyle? Lo verán en el próximo capítulo!**

**Reviews o Jalo al Gatillo! *apuntándoles con un gato en la mano* xD**

**XOXO!**


	5. Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne

_-She's like so whatever-_ cantó Kyle junto a los chicos, excepto Stan-_ You can do so much better. I think we should get together now... And that's what everyone's talking about! _

Se alejó de la mesa- _Hey hey You you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way no way! I think you need a new one! Hey hey You you! I could be your boyfriend! Hey hey You you! I know that you like me! No way no way! You know it's not a secret! Hey hey You you! I want to be your boyfriend!- _se acercaba sensualmente a Stan- _I can see the way. I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away. I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time. Again and again-_se sentó en sus piernas- _So come over here. Tell me what I wanna hear. That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear. I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again. And again and again and again... Because _

Se levantó de un salto- _She's like so whatever. And you can do so much better-_ cantó con el público-_ I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_-Hey hey You you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way no way! I think you need a new one! Hey hey You you! I could be your boyfriend!- _caminó hacia la mesa de Wendy- _Hey hey You you! I know that you like me! No way no way! You know it's not a secret! Hey hey You you! I want to be your boyfriend!- _miró cara a cara a Wendy, retándola- _Oh! In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can, Cause I can do it better. There's no other. So when it's gonna sink in? She's so stupid! What the hell were you thinking?- _le dió una bofetada a Wendy

-OOOOHHHH!- exclamó el público.

-_Oh!-_ continuó cantando-_ In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can, Cause I can do it better. There's no other So when it's gonna sink in? She's so stupid! What the hell were you thinking? Hey hey You you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way no way! I think you need a new one! Hey hey You you! I could be your boyfriend! No way, no way! Hey hey You you! I know that you like me! No way no way! You know it's not a secret! Hey hey You you! I want to be your boyfriend! No way, no way! Hey hey You you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way no way! I think you need a new one! Hey hey You you! I could be your boyfriend! No way, no way!-_ se dirigió al escenario- _Hey you... No way... Hey you... No way no way! Hey hey! _

-WWWWOOOOOWWWW! BIEN, KYLE!- apoyaban los chicos.

**Esta es la explicación: la letra de la canción en español...**

**_Hey hey tu tu  
No me cae bien tu novia  
Hey hey tu tu  
Pienso que necesitas una nueva  
Hey hey tu tu  
Yo podria ser tu novio_**

Hey hey tu tu  
Se que te gusto  
De ninguna manera, De ninguna manera  
No, no es un secreto  
Hey hey tu tu  
Quiero ser tu novio

Estas muy bien  
Te quiero para mi  
Eres tan delicioso  
Apuesto a que lo piensas  
Eres todo el tiempo  
Tan adictivo  
No sabes  
Lo que puedo hacer  
Hacer sentir bien

No disimules  
Creo que lo sabes  
Soy una maldita preciosa  
Mierda si!  
Soy una puta princesa  
Puedo decirte que me gustas tambien  
Y sabes que estoy bien

Ella es cualquier cosa  
Puedes ser mucho mejor  
Creo que deberiamos estar juntos sabes?  
Bueno, eso es de lo que todos estan hablando

Hey hey tu tu  
No me cae bien tu novia  
Hey hey tu tu  
Pienso que necesitas una nueva  
Hey hey tu tu  
Yo podria ser tu novio

**:3 xD Kyle estaba MUY tomado seguramente xD Pero le dió su merecido a Wendy! JEJE :P**

**Reviews?**


	6. For Your Entertainment- Adam Lambert

**Sakuya- Chan16 este capi es para tí, porque sé que te gusta el Cramien . Espero lo disfrutes! xD...**

Kyle se dirigió a su mesa- Eso, Kyle, así se hace!- le decían los chicos- Aprende de él- dijo Damien

Wendy los miraba homicidamente- Le dí su merecido- dijo Kyle sentándose- No, Stan?

Stan sonrió- Si...

-Aaawww!- exclamaron los demás- Ahora solo falta Damien cantando- dijo Kenny.

-No! Falto yo!- dijo Catman

-Ve y canta Poker Face!- dijo Kyle

-No... Demasiado Cliché

-Yo sé cuál canción dedicarle a Damien- dijo Craig perversamente

-NO!- le dijo el nombrado.

-SI!- dijo parándose de la mesa, pero cierto pelinegro lo sostuvo de la pierna

-NO, NO, NO, NO LO HAGAS!

-SI, SI, SI!- dijo soltándose y llendo al escenario

Comenzó la música y la gente que la conocía comenzó a reir de la cosa que iba a cantar ese chico- _So hot out the box can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained. Push the limit, are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid. I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby. Let's go it's my show. Baby, do what I say Don't trip off the glitz That I'm gonna display I told ya I'ma hold ya Down until you're amazed Give it to you 'til your screaming my name!- _se acercó sensualmente hacia la mesa- _No escaping when I start Once I'm in I own your heart There's no way you'll ring the alarm So hold on until it's over!... Oooh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm about to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_-Im here for you entertainment!- _cantó Damien, riendo.

-_Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat _

_-Im here for you entertainment!_

_-It's alright you'll be fine baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown _

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over!_

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm about to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_-Im here for your entertainment!- _cantaba Damien.

-_Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _  
_'Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet _  
_Well I'm about to turn up the heat _

_-Im here for your entertainment! _

Craig sonrió- _Im here for your entertainment!  
Entertainment…  
I'm here for your entertainment… _

_Ooooowwww!_

_Do you like what you see? _

_Ooooowwww!_

_Let me entertain ya 'till you scream _

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_-Im here for your entertainment!- _ladeó la cabeza y sonrió

Craig se alejó riendo- _Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You fallen angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat _

_-Im here for your entertainment!-_ cantó Damien.

La sala de llenó de risas y aplausos, sobretodo los de los amigos de estos, excepto dos rubios un poquito celosos... Pip aplaudía antipáticamente mientras que Tweek- Gah! No soporto es- esto!- susurró

-Yo tampoco- dijo Pip

-Ngh! Voy a cantar...- Pip lo miró con asombro.

**Tururú! Saku, espero que te haya gustado! Por si quedaron con la duda en la cabeza (seguramente) He aqui la maravillosa (y pervertida) traducción...**

**_Tan caliente  
Es distinto  
Podemos acelerar el ritmo?  
Préndelo  
Caliéntalo  
Necesito entretenerme  
Supera el límite  
Lo sigues?  
Bebé no tengas miedo  
Voy a herirte realmente bien bebé_**

Vamos  
Es mi show  
Bebé has lo que digo  
No te salgas  
De la ostentación que voy a mostrar  
Te lo dije  
Te mantendré agachado  
Hasta que estés asombrado  
Te lo voy a dar hasta que estés gritando mi nombre,

No hay escape cuando empezamos  
Una vez esté ahí sostendré tu corazón  
No hay manera de que suene la alarma  
Así que aguanta hasta que se acabe!

Oh! ¿Sabes en lo que te has metido?  
Puedes aguantar lo que estoy a punto de hacer?  
Porque está a punto de ponerse duro para ti  
Estoy aquí para tu entretenimiento

Apuesto que pensaste que yo era terriblemente dulce,  
Un ángel caído a tus pies,  
Pero estoy a punto de subir el calor.  
Estoy aquí para tu entretenimiento.

Está bien  
Estarás bien  
Bebé, estoy controlado  
Toma el dolor  
Toma el placer  
Soy el maestro de los dos  
Cierra los ojos  
No tu mente  
Déjame entrar en tu alma  
Voy a hacerlo hasta que estés totalmente sorprendido

No hay escape cuando empezamos  
Una vez esté ahí sostendré tu corazón  
No hay manera de que suene la alarma  
Así que aguanta hasta que se acabe!

Oh! ¿Sabes en lo que te has metido?  
Puedes aguantar lo que estoy a punto de hacer?  
Porque está a punto de ponerse duro para ti  
Estoy aquí para tu entretenimiento

Apuesto que pensaste que yo era terriblemente dulce,  
Un ángel caído a tus pies,  
Pero estoy a punto de subir el calor.  
Estoy aquí para tu entretenimiento.

Oh oh ... Estoy aquí para tu entretenimiento ...  
Entretenimiento ...  
Estoy aquí para tu entretenimiento ...

Oh oh ...  
¿Te gusta lo que ves?  
Déjame entretenerte hasta que grites

Oh! ¿Sabes en lo que te has metido?  
Puedes aguantar lo que estoy a punto de hacer?  
Porque está a punto de ponerse duro para ti  
Estoy aquí para tu entretenimiento

Apuesto que pensaste que yo era terriblemente dulce,  
Un ángel caído a tus pies,  
Pero estoy a punto de subir el calor.  
Estoy aquí para tu entretenimiento.

**xD OH POR DIOS! Las traumé? xD Si, yo sé que sí! Pero no tanto como ver el video xD... Esto le ganó 100% a "Peacock" pero es que cuando la escuché... Pobre Damien, pobre e inocente Damien xD... Jeje**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	7. Loca- Shakira

-Jajaja estas loco, Craig- rió Stan

-Yo solo dije lo que mi corazón sentía- dijo con cara de poeta

-Uy, si! Que corazón más romántico!- dijo Damien sarcásticamente

-Bien que me siguió el juego, eh?

-Voy a cantar! NGH!- declaró Tweek parándose de su asiento

-Ah?- preguntaron los demás

-SI!- contestó decididamente decidido y tomó el ultimo trago de su bebida y, misteriosamente sin ningun tic, se dirigió al escenario.

Todos miraban atónitos a Tweek- Lo que pueden hacer los celos!- dijo Kenny estirándose. Craig lo fulminó con la mirada.

Cuando comenzó la música quedaron boquiabiertos, imagínense cuando comenzó a acercarse a Damien y cantarle

-_El está por mi-_ señaló a Craig-_ y por ti borró _  
_Y eso que tú tienes todo_  
_Y yo ni un Kikí _

_El está por mi _  
_Y por ti borró (borró) _  
_Y eso que tú tienes todo_  
_Y yo ni un Kikí _

Se paró al lado de Craig- _Él se hace la bruta para cotizar _  
_Conmigo en frente él se hace la gata en celo contigo- _señaló a Damien, quien frunció el ceño  
_Te cotorrea al oído para tenerte en alta _  
_Él muere por ti y tú por mi es que matas _

_Yo sigo tranquilo como una paloma de esquina  
Mientras él se pasea en su BM al lado mío- _volteó hacia Damien_  
Yo de aquí no me voy, él está para mí  
Y ninguno va a poder quitarmelo de un tirón _

_Yo soy loco con mi tigre  
Loco, Loco, Loco_

_Soy loco con mi tigre_  
_Loco, Loco, Loco_

_Soy loco con mi tigre_  
_(Loco, Loco, Loco)_

_Soy Loco con mi tigre_  
_(Loco, Loco, Loco)- _movía las caderas al ritmo de Shakira.

Se sentó en la mesa, frente a Damien- _El está por mí  
Y por ti borró (borró)  
Y eso que tú tienes todo  
Y yo ni un Kikí_

_El está por mí_  
_Y por ti borró (borró)_  
_Y eso que tú tienes todo_  
_Y yo ni un Kikí_

Volvió con Craig- _Mientras él te complace con todos tus caprichos _  
_Yo te llevo al malecón por un caminito _  
_Me dicen que tu novio anda con un rifle- _señaló a Damien, el cual estaba más que indignado con esa canción  
_Porque te vio bailando mambo para mi _  
_¿Qué no lo permite? _

Craig comenzó a cantar- _Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú te enamores_  
_Mientras él te compra flores yo compro condo (whooo) _

_-Yo soy loco con mi tigre, cuanto mas raya mejor y mira eso es lo que dicen..._

_Yo soy loco con mi tigre  
Loco, Loco, Loco_

_Soy loco con mi tigre_  
_Loco, Loco, Loco_

_Soy loco con mi tigre_  
_(Loco, Loco, Loco)_

_Soy Loco con mi tigre_  
_(Loco, Loco, Loco)_

_Dios Mio! (Ah)_

Se alejó bailando y dejó a los chicos 100% sorprendidos, pero Craig continuó cantando- _Se colán lo ra-ta-ta  
No te ponga' bruto  
Que te la bebe _

_-Loco (Loco)  
Loco _

Señaló a Craig- _El está por mi_- señaló a Damien  
_Y por ti borró (borró) _  
_Y eso que tu tienes todo_  
_Y yo ni un Kikí _

_Yo soy loco con mi tigre _  
_Loco, Loco, Loco_

_Soy loco con mi tigre _  
_Loco, Loco, Loco_

_Soy loco con mi tigre _  
_(Loco, Loco, Loco) _

_Soy Loco con mi tigre _  
_(Loco, Loco, Loco) _

Todos estaban en silencio (excepto por los aplusos), nadie sabía qué había pasado-...

-...

-Entonces me engañas con Tweek- bromeó Damien

-Bueno, tu no satisfaces todas mis necesidades- atacó Tuker

-...

-...

-Ganaste esta- se rindió Thorne.

Cuando llegó Tweek- GAH!

-Tweek! No sabía que cantabas!- dijo Kenny

-Y ya nos diste el apodo perfecto para Damien, no, Gata en Celo?- molestó Cartman

-No jodas- se defendió

-Ngh! Damien, lo siento, pero Agh! Asi decía la canción- dijo Tweek

-No te preocupes- interrumpió Craig

-Yo creo que fué a mí a quién le dijeron "Gata en Celo"... Por lo tanto soy YO quién debo aceptar las disculpas o no- dijo Damien

-...

-...

-No te preocupes!- dijo imitando a Craig.

-Bueno! Ahora va a cantar Damien!- dijo Stan

-No, no, no!- se defendió

-Entonces iré yo- dijo Kenny dirigiéndose al escenario...

**Vieron? Para que no digan que Tweek no defiende lo que le pertenece xD**

**Qué canción cantará Kenny? Bueno, les aseguro que las (os) hará reir, le tienen que poner atención a la letra y la historia que cuenta... Bueno, ya las emocioné lo suficiente xD**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO! **


	8. Bikini a Lunares- Garibaldi

Kenny se dirigió al escenario y comenzó la música la cual, al parecer, solo Damien la conocía ya que comenzó a reir.

Kenny bailaba y daba vueltas en el escenario, al rato comenzó a cantar acercándose a sus amigos- _Bikini a lunares, amarillo, diminuto _  
_justo justo que todo dejaba mostrar _  
_Era un bikini a lunares, amarillo, diminuto _  
_justo justo que nadie podia ignorar _

_Estaba solo y tranquilo en la playa _  
_cuando de pronto yo la vi pasar _  
_era una chica de curvas tan grandes _  
_que de una vez no la pude abarcar- _le pasó el micrófono a Damien

_-1,2,3 que pedazo de mujer!- _cantó

_-Era un bikini a lunares, amarillo, diminuto  
justo justo que todo dejaba mostrar  
era un bikini a lunares, amarillo, diminuto  
justo justo que nadie podia ignorar _

_Me levanté para ir avanzarla  
y su bikini se hundió en el mar  
quise seguirla y en ese momento  
me acordé que no sabia nadar _

_-1,2,3 animáte de una vez!- _lo apoyó Damien

-_Era un bikini a lunares, amarillo, diminuto  
justo justo que todo dejaba mostrar  
era un bikini a lunares, amarillo, diminuto  
justo justo que nadie podia ignorar _

_Yo no podía esperarla en la orilla  
y me mandé decidido a la mar  
me dió un calambre que casi me ahogo  
y el guardavidas me vino a sacar-_ miró avergonzado hacia un lado__

Y al reaccionar ella estaba a mi lado  
entonces pude invitarla a bailar  
se sonrió y me dijo "No puedo  
acá mi novio te lo va explicar"- esto ultimo lo dijo con voz femenina

_-1,2,3 que esperas para correr?!- _luego Damien cantó con Kenny- _Era un forzudo corpulento  
tipo Rambo, Shuarzeneger  
el muchacho que estaba con ella en el mar  
Era un forzudo corpulento  
tipo Rambo, Shuarzeneger  
es el tipo que nunca podré olvidar _

Kenny se dirigió al escenario-_ Era un bikini a lunares, amarillo, diminuto  
justo justo que todo dejaba mostrar  
era un bikini a lunares, amarillo, diminuto  
justo justo que nadie podia ignorar _

_Era un bikini a lunares, amarillo, diminuto  
justo justo que todo dejaba mostrar  
era un bikini a lunares, amarillo, diminuto  
justo justo que nadie podia ignorar _

Todos le apludieron riendo por las ocurrencias del rubio, cuando se vino a sentar a la mesa- Qué tal la biografía de mi vida?- preguntó

-Genial!- dijo Stan

-"Y el guardavidas te fué a sacar"- dijo Craig

-No, la mejor parte es en donde dice...- comenzó Kyle- _Era un forzudo, corpulento, tipo Rambo, Shuarzeneger- _cantó mientras reía

-O cuando dice "Acá mi novio te lo va explicar"- dice Stan

-1,2,3 Que esperás para correr!?- cantó Eric

-Tenía que ser Kenny- dijo Damien

-Yo ya sé cuál cantaré yo...- dijo Cartman

-Cuál?- preguntó el silencioso Butters

-No les voy a decir...

-OW!- exclamaron a coro

**Jajaja xD Pobre Kenny, quedó traumado jeje... **

**Nos leemos!**

**XOXO!**


	9. No Soporto El Rap- Joaquín Sabina

-Muy bien, Judío, cantarás conmigo- dijo Cartman tranquilamente

-Eh?! Cómo le dicen?!- se indignó el pelirrojo

-Eric Theodore Cartman, mucho gusto- dijo ofreciéndole la mano

-Kyle Broflovsky, es un placer- le estrechó la mano

-Y cuál van a cantar?- preguntó Butters

-Primero debo saber si Kyle rapea...- dijo Eric

-Claro que sí!- se indignó el nombrado

-Muy bien, vamos!- dijo agarrándolo del brazo y llevándolo al escenario- Musica, Maestra!- dijo a la mujer, la cual puso la musica y Kyle rió... Luego comenzó a rapear- _Hoy me he levantado con el pie contrario: _  
_demasiada sangre en el telediario, _  
_una sola carta tengo en el buzón, _  
_la remite mi banco, ME DICE QUE NO; _  
_mi mujer se ha largado con un abogado _  
_que le paga los vicios, "QUE TE GANA LOS JUICIOS". _

Luego siguió Cartman- _Y tú, ¿de qué vas? ¿a quién le llamas viejo?,  
le digo al capullo de detrás del espejo;  
yo soy un tipo duro con voluntad de hierro  
que sale a la calle provocando al futuro.  
Y piso en la acera una cagada de perro,  
y llego al trabajo pelín tarde y, el baranda,  
con una patada en el culo me manda al carajo. Y dice el coro:_

_-"ME ALEGRO, P'ALANTE  
LA COLA DEL PARO NO ES PARA CANTANTES"- _cantó Kyle- _LA COLA DEL PARO NO ES PARA CANTANTES"_

_A la Bing! A la Bang! A la Bing Bong Bang!- _sonaba la musica- _A la Bing! A la Bang! A la Bing Bong Bang!_

Luego Cartman continúa- _Así que me dirijo a la consulta del foniatra  
que me dice que nunca seré Frank Sinatra.  
Y salgo vencido otra vez a la noche  
y la puta grúa se ha llevado mi coche!_

_-Para celebrarlo me pido otra copa- _canta Kyle_  
y una coleguita vomita en mi ropa;  
y llueve, y un taxi que parece un barco  
me arrolla y me deja sentado en un charco!_

_-Y a trancas y barrancas llego hasta el casino  
a tentar al destino en forma de ruleta,  
y el destino me lo paga dejándome en bragas  
apestando a vino y con catorce pesetas.  
Y viendo que el planeta me tiene en jaque mate  
decido montármelo solito en el váter  
y, mientras me alivio de aquella manera,  
me cojo tremendo pellizco en un huevo  
con el cierre nuevo de la cremallera,  
y noto de pronto unas molestas cosquillas  
desde la bragueta hasta la coronilla:  
¡y descubro que tengo ladillas!  
y me rasco, y me afeito, y me corto  
-solo me faltaba ya tener un aborto.  
Coro de pringados: _

Kyle cantaba- _"ESTO ES DEMASIADO,  
NO SOLO CORNUDO SINO APALEADO"... NO SOLO CORNUDO SINO APALEADO!_

_A la Bing! A la Bang! A la Bing Bong Bang! A la Bing! A la Bang! A la Bing Bong Bang! A la Bing! A la Bang! A la Bing Bong Bang! A la Bing! A la Bang! A la Bing Bong Bang!_

Ahora es Cartman- _Y cuando decido terminar con esta mierda  
a puntito de ahorcarme, "me se" rompe la cuerda  
y, en lugar de alegrarme, me quedo con las ganas  
de viajar al Infierno por aquella ventana;  
y dicen los del coro:_

_-"TODO UN CABALLERO  
NO SALTA AL VACIO DESDE UN PISO PRIMERO... NO SALTA AL VACIO DESDE UN PISO PRIMERO_

_-Y a patita desemboco en la plaza de Santa Ana  
para hacer barra fija en otra discoteca  
infestada de guiris, bolingas, taquimecas,  
y se arrima a mi vera una petarda faltona  
diciendo que es amiga de Panchito Varona: _

Kyle canta con voz afeminada- _"Tienes pinta de buena persona _  
_en busca de un poco de rollito, Canalla _  
_¿VERDAD QUE ME VAS A INVITAR A UNA RAYA?" _

-_"Ojalá tuviera, precioso-_ todos quedaron boquiabiertos-_ te juro _  
_por la gloria de mi madre que vengo sin un duro"_

_-"Pero anima esa carita tan seria  
que estás en tu noche de suerte, chaval!"_

_-Y, en mitad de un histérico ataque de histeria,  
aterrizo en la pista sin poder escapar  
del olor de los cuerpos  
-SUDANDO, SUDANDO-  
del calor de las luces  
-GIRANDO, GIRANDO-  
de mis piernas temblando,  
de mi boca gritando: "Eso no,  
eso no, por favor, ten piedad!  
¿no comprendes que yo no sopor...-_ _  
no sopor...- _todos estaban boquiabiertos (Y Stan celoso), pensando que ya sabían que seguía, sin embargo..._  
no soporto el rap,  
no soporto el rap,  
no sopor...  
no sopor...  
no soporto el rap"_

_no soporto el rap,  
no soporto el rap,  
no sopor...  
no sopor...  
no soporto el rap"_

_no soporto el rap,  
no soporto el rap,  
no sopor...  
no sopor...  
no soporto el rap"_

_no sopor...  
no sopor...  
no soporto el rap"_

_no soporto el rap,  
no soporto el rap,  
no sopor...  
no sopor...  
no soporto el rap"_

_no soporto el rap,  
no soporto el rap,  
no sopor...  
no sopor...  
no soporto el rap" _

Al terminar la canción se dirigieron a la mesa con sus sonrojados y muy sorprendidos amigos...

**JEJE Una insinuación Kyleman no le hace daño, y ademas ya me medio acostumbré a esa pareja xD Pero al final no pasó nada! Malpensadas! **

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	10. Hot- Avril Lavigne

**Garu0212! Este capi es tuyo! Yo sé que me pediste "The Way You Make Me Feel" pero es que... Es que... La canciones de Michael Jackson me entristecen U.U Espero que te guste! :D**

El dúo se acercaba a su mesa- Yo pensé que iban a cantar otra cosa- rió Kenny

-Ah, ve? Yo sabía, Malpensados!- regañó Kyle

-Pero al final era todo lo contrario, Kyle rapeando y yo que no soporto el rap- explicó el castaño

-Aaaahh yaaa!- exclamaron los demás

-Ya sé cual canción voy a cantar!- festejó Damien de un momento a otro- Y se la dedico a Pip- dijo alejándose hacia el escenario, tomó el micrófono- Estar tanto tiempo con Kenny me hizo daño...- admitió.

Comenzó la música y al rato la voz de Damien se hizo presente- _Uh oh uh oh!  
You're so good to me!  
Baby baby!_

_I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed  
I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud  
Now you're in  
And you can't get out- _se acercó a la mesa

_You make me so hot!  
Make me wanna drop!  
You're so ridiculous!  
I can barely stop!-_ le cantó a Pip_  
I can hardly breathe!  
You make me wanna scream!  
You're so fabulous!  
You're so good to me!_

Baby baby!  
You're so good to me!  
Baby baby!

Se sentó en la mesa_- I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been  
And I can make you say everything  
That you never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again  
Now you're in  
And you can't get out- _saltó de la mesa

_You make me so hot!_  
_Make me wanna drop! _  
_You're so ridiculous! _  
_I can barely stop! _  
_I can hardly breathe! _  
_You make me wanna scream! _  
_You're so fabulous! _  
_You're so good to me!_

Cantó alejándose- _Baby baby!  
You're so good to me!  
Baby baby! _

_Kiss me  
Gently  
Always I know  
Hold me  
Love me  
Don't ever go..._

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_You make me so hot!  
Make me wanna drop!  
You're so ridiculous!  
I can barely stop!  
I can hardly breathe!  
You make me wanna scream!  
You're so fabulous!  
You're so good to me! _

_You make me so hot!  
Make me wanna drop!  
You're so ridiculous!  
I can barely stop!  
I can hardly breathe!  
You make me wanna scream!  
You're so fabulous!  
You're so good to me! _

_Baby baby!  
You're so good to me!  
Baby baby!  
You're so good... _

-AU!- gritó Cartman

-Wow! Eso, Damien!- lo apoyaban, mientras se acercaba

-Ahora ya sabe lo que se siente- le dijo Damien a un sonrojado británico con el rostro entre las manos...

**Si, ya sé, no entendieron ni jota. He aqui la traducción...**

**_Uh oh uh oh  
Eres muy bueno para mi  
Baby, baby_**

Quiero encerrarte en mi closet  
Donde no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor  
Quiero que pongas tu mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón  
Porque te lo permito  
Quiero llevarte hacia un rincón  
Y besarte sin ningún sonido  
Quiero quedarme así por siempre  
Lo gritaré  
Ahora estas aquí  
Y no puedes irte

Me pones muy caliente!  
Haces que me derrita!  
Eres ridículo!  
Apenas y me puedo detener!  
Apenas puedo respirar!  
Haces que grite!  
Eres fabuloso!  
Eres muy bueno para mi!

Baby, baby!  
Eres muy bueno para mi!  
Baby, baby!

Puedo hacerte sentir mejor  
Solo quedate  
Y puedo enseñarte todos los lugares  
Que no has visto  
Y puedo hacerte decir todo  
Lo que nunca has dicho  
Y te dejaré hacer lo que quieras  
Una y otra vez  
Ahora estas aquí  
Y no te puedes ir

_**Me pones muy caliente!  
Haces que me derrita!  
Eres ridículo!  
Apenas y me puedo detener!  
Apenas puedo respirar!  
Haces que grite!  
Eres fabuloso!  
Eres muy bueno para mi! **_

_**Baby, baby!  
Eres muy bueno para mi!  
Baby, baby!**_

Besame  
Dulcemente  
Siempre lo he sabido  
Esperame  
Amame  
Nunca te vayas

_**Si! Si! Si! Si! **_

_**Me pones muy caliente!  
Haces que me derrita!  
Eres ridículo!  
Apenas y me puedo detener!  
Apenas puedo respirar!  
Haces que grite!  
Eres fabuloso!  
Eres muy bueno para mi! **_

_**Me pones muy caliente!  
Haces que me derrita!  
Eres ridículo!  
Apenas y me puedo detener!  
Apenas puedo respirar!  
Haces que grite!  
Eres fabuloso!  
Eres muy bueno para mi! **_

_**Baby, baby!  
Eres muy bueno para mi!  
Baby, baby!  
Eres muy bueno...**_

**Me pareció una canción como "linda" para Dip, sobretodo cantada por Damien, también sirve perfectamente para Bunny, pero Kenny ya cantó mucho... Espero que les haya gustado!**

**P.D: Si tienen alguna idea de una canción que cante Butters, se les agradece...**

**Reviews? **

**XOXO!**


	11. I Will Survive- Gloria Gaynor

-Quiero cantar...- admitió Butters

-Nadie se lo está prohibiendo- dijo Craig

-Es que no se... Me dá verguenza...

-Un momento...- dijo Craig- Usted? Tiene verguenza?- Butters asintió- Está conciente de lo que significa la canción que canté yo?!- Damien comenzó a reir de los nervios- A mi no me hable de verguenza...

-Cuál vá a cantar?- preguntó Kenny

-Ay, no sé...

-BUTTERS! BUTTERS! BUTTERS!- lo animaban

-Bueno, está bien...- aceptó dirigiéndose tímidamente al escenario...

Cuando comenzó la música la gente no pudo evitar soltar unos- Aaaww! Esa canción es viejísima!

_-At first i was afraid i was petrified  
kept thinkin' i could never live without you by my side;  
but then i spent so many nights  
thinkin' how you did me wrong  
__and i grew strong and i learned how to get along_

_And now you're back from outer space  
i just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
i should have changed that stupid lock  
i should have made you leave your key  
if i'd've known for just one second you'd back to bother me  
go on now, go walk out the door  
just turn around now_

_(Cause) you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
did i crumble  
did you think i'd lay down and die?_

_Oh no, not. I, i will survive!_

_Oh as long as i know how to love i know i'll stay alive;  
i've got all my life to live,  
i've got all my love to give and i'll survive,  
i will survive. Hey hey!_

_It took all the strength i had not to fall apart  
kept trying' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,  
and i spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself. i used to cry  
but now i hold my head up high  
and you see me, somebody new_

_I'm not that chained up little boy who's still in love with you,  
and so you feel like droppin' in  
and just expect me to be free,  
now i'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me  
__  
_

___Go on now, go walk out the door  
just turn around now_

_(Cause) you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
did i crumble  
did you think i'd lay down and die?_

_Oh no, not. I, i will survive!_

___Oh as long as i know how to love i know i'll stay alive;  
i've got all my life to live,  
i've got all my love to give and i'll survive,  
i will survive. Ow! _

___Go on now, go walk out the door  
just turn around now_

_(Cause) you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
did i crumble  
did you think i'd lay down and die?_

_Oh no, not. I, i will survive!_

___Oh as long as i know how to love i know i'll stay alive;  
i've got all my life to live,  
i've got all my love to give and i'll survive,  
i will survive. _

___I will Survive!_

-BIEN, BUTTERS!- lo animaban sus amigos- Por ahi le hablan, Kenny!- dijo Kyle

-No moleste!- regañó McCormick

Butters venía caminando- Lo hice bien?

-He escuchado mejores...- dijo Cartman

-No le haga caso!- dijo Pip- Cantó super- bien!

-Si! Es cierto!- apoyaron los demás

-Ok... Ahora quién sigue?- preguntó inocentemente.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas...

**Aqui está la traducción, a este capi le faltaron acciones porque tenía como 2 minutos para hacerlo... xD**

**_Al principio, tenía miedo,  
Estaba petrificado.  
Seguía pensando  
Que nunca podría vivir sin ti a mi lado.  
Pero luego, pasé tantas noches  
Solamente pensando en cómo me habías herido.  
Y me volví fuerte.  
Aprendí a sobrellevarlo._**

Y ahora vuelves  
Del espacio exterior.  
Simplemente entré y te encontré aquí  
Sin esa mirada en tu cara.  
Debería haber cambiado la maldita cerradura.  
Debería haberte hecho dejar la llave,  
Si hubiera sabido, por sólo un segundo,  
Que volverías para molestarme.

Oh, ahora vete,  
Sal por la puerta.  
Sólo da la vuelta.  
Ahora, ya no eres más bienvenido.  
¿No eras tú el que intentó dejarme?  
¿Pensaste que me desvanecería?  
¿Pensaste que abandonaría y moriría?

Pues no, yo no.  
Sobreviviré.  
Mientras sepa cómo amar, sé que estaré vivo.  
Tengo toda mi vida para vivir.  
Tengo todo mi amor para dar.  
Sobreviviré.  
Sobreviviré.  
Sí, sí.

Me llevó todas las fuerzas que tenía  
No caerme en pedazos.  
Estoy intentando arreglar las piezas  
De mi corazón partido.  
Y pasé tantas noches  
Compadeciéndome de mí mismo.  
Solía llorar.  
Pero ahora, no me avergüenzo.

Y ya me ves  
Con una nueva persona.  
No soy esa estúpida personita enamorada de ti.  
Y pensabas que simplemente pasarías de visita  
Y esperabas encontrarme libre.  
Pero ahora estoy guardando todo el amor  
Para alguien que me ama.  


___ ****__Oh, ahora vete,  
Sal por la puerta.  
Sólo da la vuelta.  
Ahora, ya no eres más bienvenido.  
¿No eras tú el que intentó dejarme?  
¿Pensaste que me desvanecería?  
¿Pensaste que abandonaría y moriría?_

Pues no, yo no.  
Sobreviviré.  
Mientras sepa cómo amar, sé que estaré vivo.  
Tengo toda mi vida para vivir.  
Tengo todo mi amor para dar.  
Sobreviviré.  
Sobreviviré. 


	12. Hot N Cold- Katy Perry

-Bueno, voy a traerme mas fanta- anunció Damien

-Hey! Traígame a mi! Y a mi! Y a mi!- dijeron todos

-Qué, me ven cara de sirvienta?

-...

-N-no me contesten eso... Qué quieren?- se rindió

-Yo una fanta uva- contestó Craig

-GAH! Yo café!

-Yo quiero fanta naranja- dijo Kyle- No! Mejor zarza... O talvez coca- cola... Ahora que lo pienso he tomado demasiada gaseosa... Hay otra cosa?

-...

-...

-Los viernes tenemos jugo de naranja, em, judio a la parilla, judio asado... Tambien hay una exquisita paella de pelirrojo, pero eso es extra...

-Jaja- rió Kyle con sarcasmo- No, ahora que lo pienso mejor no tomo nada...

-Bien...

-Aunque tengo sed...

-Kyle, ya me cansé!- dijo Stan- Escoge una bebida, que Damien no es mesero

-Gracias!- dijo el pelinegro

-Es que estoy indeciso...

-Já! Cuándo?- se burló Stan

-Yo nunca me comporto asi, no me hables de sa manera!

-Tu nunca te comportas asi? Es como decir que Tweek no está celoso de Damien

-GAH!

-Es más, escucha con atención, Kyle- se dirigió al escenario...- _You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes- _señaló a Kyle_  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know  
And you overthink  
Always speak  
Cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me- _corrió hacia el pelirrojo__

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up- le dió un beso en la mejilla

_You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync- se sentó en su asiento_  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring_

I should know that  
you're not gonna change

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Se paró sobre la mesa_- Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

You change your mind- señaló a Kyle _  
Like a girl changes clothes_

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up 

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up _

Cantaba mientras se dirigía al escenario_- (You) You don't really want to stay, no  
(But you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down... _

-Te dieron tu merecido, Kyle!- dijo Damien

-Cállate y tráeme un jugo- contestó el judío

-A la orden- contestó dirigiéndose al bar

-No me dejaste otra opción, Kyle- dijo Stan

Kyle giró los ojos y se arrecostó en el pecho de su "amigo".

**A mi siempre me pareció una excelente canción para Kyle xD Para mi ese pelirrojo es tan bipolar...**

**_Tú cambias de parecer  
Como una chica cambia su ropa  
Si tú, PMS  
Como un  
Yo voy a saber._**

Y tú siempre piensas  
Siempre hablas  
Correctamente.

Yo debería saber  
Que tú no eres bueno para mí.

Porque eres caliente después eres frío  
Eres si después eres no  
Estas dentro después estas fuera  
Estas arriba después estas abajo  
Estas mal cuando esta bien  
Es negro y es blanco  
Nos peleamos, rompemos  
Nos besamos, regresamos  
Tú, tú realmente no te quieres quedar, no  
Tú, pero tú realmente no quieres ir-ir  
Eres caliente después eres frío  
Eres si después eres no  
Estas dentro después estas fuera  
Estas arriba después estas abajo.

Nosotros solíamos ser  
Justo como gemelos  
Siempre sincronizados  
La misma energía  
Ahora es una batería muerta  
Acostumbrábamos reír de nada  
Ahora eres simplemente aburrido.

Yo debería saber que  
Tú no ibas a cambiar.

Alguien llame al doctor  
Tengo un caso de amor bipolar  
Pegado a una patineta  
No puedo salir de este camino.

Tú cambias de parecer  
Como una chica cambia su ropa.

**_Porque eres caliente después eres frío  
Eres si después eres no  
Estas in después estas out  
Estas arriba después estas abajo  
Estas mal cuando esta bien  
Es negro y es blanco  
Nos peleamos, rompemos  
Nos besamos, regresamos _**

___**Porque eres caliente después eres frío  
Eres si después eres no  
Estas in después estas out  
Estas arriba después estas abajo  
Estas mal cuando esta bien  
Es negro y es blanco  
Nos peleamos, rompemos  
Nos besamos, regresamos **_

**Reviews? **

**XOXO!**


	13. I Kissed A Boy- Cobra Starship

Todos estaban en la mesa. Damien sonrió- Qué pasa?- preguntó Kenny

-Nah! Se me ocurrió cómo vengarme de Tweek... Y de paso tambien de Craig por cantarme tremenda canción!

-Seeehh- contestó el pelinegro- Que buenos tiempos aquellos!

Sin decir palabra, Damien se dirigió al escenario- Tweek, lamento que escucharas esto de mí pero... _Yo, check it out. I've got a plan. _  
_Here's my intention. (Haha!) _  
_The frat boys in the club are lame. _  
_Let's start an altercation. (Get familiar!)_

_It's just what I'm used to. _  
_Just wanna fuck shit up-_ se acercaba a la mesa  
_But I got my whole damn crew _  
_Come on! What cha gon[na] do! _

_I kissed a boy, they liked it!-_ miraba a Tweek, pero señalaba a Craig  
_Got all the honeys in the club excited. _  
_I kissed a boy just to start shit. _  
_Homeboy was not about it. _

_I know it's wrong, _  
_But I don't mind. _  
_I'm gonna start shit tonight. _

_I kissed a boy just to start shit. _  
_Bitches loved it_

Se sentó en los regazos de Craig, Tweek pensaba dónde enterrar el cuerpo_- Nah, you don't even know my name. _  
_It doesn't matter. _  
_Don't even front; you've got no game. _  
_You're just a sucker. _

_So what now? I clowned you. _  
Se acercó a Tweek-_ And I'm stealing your boy too! _  
_He wants a secure dude. _  
_And that's just not you! _

Se dió la vuelta-_ I kissed a boy, they liked it. _  
_Got all the honeys in the club excited- _las chicas gritaban  
_I kissed a boy just to start shit. _  
_Homeboy was not about it. _

_I know it's wrong, _  
_But I don't mind. _  
_I'm gonna start shit tonight. _

_I kissed a boy just to start shit. _  
_Bitches loved it _

Se acercó a Tweek-_ Me and my bros, that's how we roll. _  
_You never know how far we'll go. _  
_I'll grab some junk that I don't know, _  
_And plant one right on him. _  
_You're only here for our amusement! _

Se dirigió al escenario-_ I kissed a boy, they liked it. _  
_Got all the honeys in the club excited. _  
_I kissed a boy just to start shit. _  
_Homeboy was not about it. _

_I know it's wrong, _  
_But I don't mind. _  
_I'm gonna start shit tonight. _

_I kissed a boy just to start shit. _  
_Bitches loved it _

-OOOOOWWW!- aplaudían las chicas

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando dos chicos luchan por quién será activo y quién pasivo- dijo Kenny

-Y bien, Tweek?- preguntó acercándose

-...- Tweek lo seguía con la mirada, una mirada fría y asesina

-Y Craig, ahora lo pensarás dos veces antes de decirme que "me mantendrás agachado hasta que esté asombrado"?- los chicos soltaron una carcajada, Damien les lanzó un mirada asesina.

-Solo digamos que has ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra...- contestó el otro

-Eso lo veremos luego...- asintió Damien

**Tenía que meter esta canción en algún lado...**

**_Yo, échale un ojo. Tengo un plan.  
Aquí es mi intención. (JaJa!)  
La fraternidad de chicos en el club es débil  
Vamos a comenzar un altercado. (Se me hace familiar!)_**

Es justo a lo que estoy acostumbrado.  
Sólo quieren joder  
Pero tuve toda mi maldita tripulación  
Vamos! Qué vas a hacer!?

Besé a un chico y le gustó!  
Todas las chicas en el club emocionadas  
Besé a un chico y le gustó!  
Y mi amigo no es nada de eso

Sé que está mal,  
Pero no me importa.  
Voy a empezar esta mierda esta noche

Besé a un chico  
Solo para empezar  
A las perras les encantó

**_No, tu ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.  
Eso, no importa!  
No hagas frente; que no tienes juego.  
Usted es sólo un mamón_**

Entonces, ¿ahora qué?  
Te tengo a tí  
Y me estoy robando tu chico también!  
Él quiere un tipo seguro  
Y, tu no eres eso!

_**Besé a un chico y le gustó!  
Todas las chicas en el club emocionadas  
Besé a un chico solo para empezar!  
**_**_Y mi amigo no es nada de eso_**

**_Sé que está mal,  
Pero no me importa.  
Voy a empezar esta mierda esta noche_**

Besé a un chico  
Solo para empezar  
A las perras les encantó

Mi amigo y yo, asi es cómo nos llevamos  
Usted nunca se sabrá hasta qué punto llegaremos  
Voy a agarrar algunas cosas que no sé,  
Y plantaré un derecho sobre él.  
Usted está aquí sólo para nuestra diversión!

Besé a un chico y le gustó!  
Todas las chicas en el club emocionadas  
_**Besé a un chico solo para empezar!  
Y mi amigo no es nada de eso**_

Sé que está mal,  
Pero no me importa.  
Voy a empezar esta mierda esta noche

_**Besé a un chico  
Solo para empezar  
A las perras les encantó**_

**.-. O_o LALALAreviews?LALALA**

**XOXO!**


	14. I Feel Pretty- Sarah Brightman

-Chicos, ya es MUY tarde- anunció Kyle

-Oh no! Yo tengo que volver a cuidar la casa!- se preocupó Butters

-Cantemos una ultima- dijo Kenny con un pucherito

-Pero, ngh, cuál?- preguntó Tweek

-Uh! Yo sé, yo sé!- se levantó Damien

-Ah- ah!- negaron los demas- Sus canciones no- dijo Cartman

-Ni las de Craig- apoyó Stan

-Por faaa...

-Y cómo sabe que nosotros la conocemos?- cuestionó Pip

-Porque todos vimos la película juntos...

-...

-...

-Esta bien- se rindió Kenny.

Damien salió corriendo hacia el escenario, buscó todos los micrófonos necesarios, los repartió y puso la música

-OH POR DIOS!- rió Kenny al reconocerla, los otros tambien reían...

Damien corriendo por el escenario:

_I feel pretty  
Oh, so pretty  
I feel pretty  
And witty and gay  
And I pity any girl  
Who isn't me  
today _

Se le unió Kyle:

_I feel charming  
Oh, so charming  
It's alarming  
How charming  
I feel _

Kenny posó sus manos en sus caderas y cantó:

_And so pretty  
That I hardly  
Can believe  
I'm real _

Craig cantó caminando por el escenario:

_See that pretty girl  
In that mirror  
There? _

Cantó Cartman:

_Who can that  
Atractive girl be?_

Tweek cantó:__

Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty drees  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me! 

Butters cantó bailando y saltando por el escenario:

_I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running  
And dancing for joy! _

Stan entró en escena:

_For i'm loved  
By a pretty  
Wonderful boy! _

Damien:

_See that pretty girl  
In that mirror  
There? _

Craig se arrecostó a su espalda:

_Who can that  
Atractive girl be? _

Pip caminó por el escenario:

_Such a pretty face_

Kyle:

_Such a pretty drees_

Butters:__

Such a pretty smile 

Kenny se paró en el centro del escenario y estiró los brazos:

_Such a pretty me! _

Pip bailando por el escenario:

_I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running  
And dancing for joy! _

Todos se acomodaron en filas. En la primera, arrodillados, Craig y Damien, luego un poco agachados Tweek, Butters y Pip, seguidos de Stan, Kyle Kenny y Cartman parados. Estiraron los brazos y cantaron:

_For i'm loved  
By a pretty  
Wonderful boy! _

Los aplausos llenaron el lugar. Los chicos se dieron las manos e hicieron una reverencia- Gracias! Gracias!- exclamaron.

Seguidamente agarraron sus cosas, pagaron los tragos y se fueron del club- Que buena noche!- dijo Kenny

-Yo voy a descargar las canciones para ponérselas como tono- rió Cartman

-Ah no!- dijo Damien- No se vale, a mi solo canciones raras me dedican!

-Diay!- dijo Craig- Qué le queda?- Damien giró los ojos

-Bueno, chicos, nos vemos! Buenas noches!- se despidió Stan

-Buenas noches!- se despidieron a coro.

Cada uno se dirigió a su casa y vivieron felices para siempre...

**_FIN_**

**Jaja okno... Ese final esta ahi de atravesado, pero no he visto ningun fic que termine con esa clásica frase! :3 La película en la que sale esta canción se llama "Anger Management" o "Locos de Ira", es la que han estado dando a cada rato en Sony... Con Adam Sandler y Jack Nicholson... La recomiendo (^-^)... Esta es la traducción:**

_**Me siento muy bonito  
Oh, tan bonito  
Me siento muy bonito  
E ingenioso y gay **_**(PD: Gay en ingles se puede traducir como "alegre", pero en esta canción es un juego de palabras xD)  
**_**Y me compadezco de cualquier chico  
Que no sea yo  
Hoy**_

_**Me siento con encanto**_  
_**Oh, tan encantador**_  
_**Es alarmante**_  
_**Lo encantador**_  
_**Que me siento**_

_**Y tan bonito**_  
_**Que apenas**_  
_**Puedo creer**_  
_**Que soy real!**_

_**Ves a ese chico bonito**_  
_**en ese espejo**_  
_**allí?**_  
_**Quién puede ser**_  
_**ese chico atractivo?**_  
_**Una cara tan bonita  
Unos vestidos tan bonitos**_  
_**Una sonrisa tan bonita**_  
_**Un tan bonito yo!**_

_**Me siento increíble**_  
_**Y fascinante**_  
_**Quiero correr**_  
_**Y bailar de alegría!**_

_**Porque yo soy amado**_  
_**Por un bonito**_  
_**Chico maravilloso!  
**_  
_**Ves a ese chico bonito**_  
_**en ese espejo**_  
_**allí?**_  
_**Quién puede ser  
ese chico atractivo?**_  
_**Una cara tan bonita**_  
**_Unos vestidos tan bonitos_**  
_**Una sonrisa tan bonita**_  
_**Un tan bonito yo!**_

_**Me siento increíble**_  
_**Y fascinante**_  
_**Quiero correr**_  
_**Y bailar de alegría!**_

_**Porque yo soy amado**_  
_**Por un bonito**_  
_**Chico maravilloso! **_

**Que hermosa la canción que les puse, no me lo pueden negar! . Eso sí, demasiado creídos xD Jajaja Mucho autoestima! Bueno, este es el ultimo capi de este fic... Yo sé que en este fic no cumplí muchas peticiones, pero es que lo tenía todo planeado... Lo siento y lo compensaré! **

**Nos leemos! **

**XOXO!**


End file.
